A esas horas de la noche
by AkumuHoshi
Summary: Claro que Flug no era la primera opción de Demencia, pero a veces las cosas sólo se dan.


_Le dedico el fic a **LagrimasSolitarias** :D_

 _Oigan, sólo puedo decir wow, el fandom de esta serie ha crecido demasiado, es... genial y asusta, el fandom puede salirse de control en cualquier momento y es tan... ay. Por otro lado, espero que pronto tengamos una serie larga de esto, y espero que no me den motivos para arrepentirme de haber escrito este fanfic, que ya me ha sucedido._

 _Como ven en la descripción, éste es un fic de Demencia y Flug (¿cómo se llama el ship? creo que debería saberlo xD) Es mi pareja favorita de las tres que el fandom se inventó jaja Fue cosa de que apenas los vi en pantalla y me dije "estos dos, shippeo a estos dos" jaja_

 _Había querido subir esto antes, pero, uff, realmente tardé en escribirlo.  
Miren, la semana pasada hubo apagones en mi ciudad, y lo digo literalmente, en TODA la ciudad se fue la luz y el agua al mismo tiempo, se fue como tres veces (por una cosa relacionada a un par de tornados en una ciudad cercana o algo como eso, lo digo en serio) se fue la luz en la noche y fue como un apocalipsis zombi pero sin zombis. Hacía un calor de mier... pero esa noche comencé a escribir los primeros párrafos de este fanfic en un cuaderno junto a la luz de mi celular.  
Después de eso la inspiración iba y venía. ¿Pueden creerlo? me distraía todo el tiempo, hice un dibujo y dos teorías de esta serie mientras escribía este fic... rayos._

 _Advertencia: Este fic contiene lemon.  
_ _Advertencia x2 : Si eres un niño puro e inocente, o deberías serlo, no leas esto. No puedo evitar que lo leas, pero si eres un niño de menos de 16 te maldigo a ti y a la blancura de tu alma, llenándola de conocimiento de maldad, abriendo los ojos a la crueldad de este mundo, otorgándote la sabiduría del bien y el mal, y todo lo que mires a partir de ahora será juzgado con la maldad de tu corazón a la que su inocencia será arrebatada por el conocimiento que nos llevó a la primera muerte._

 _Espero que les guste la historia jeje  
No creo que sea la gran cosa, pero me esforcé xD_

* * *

 **A esas horas de la noche**

Era una noche oscura en la Organización Black Hat, los pasillos de la mansión, siendo muy sombríos por los días, por las noches eran agobiantes y se hacían tan extensos y hasta confusos si no se conocía bien las instalaciones. Cuando llegaba la hora de dormir, cuando Black Hat les exigía que ya no quería más ruidos que perturbaran su paz, el lugar era silencioso y lúgubre como un sepulcro.

Los habitantes de la casa tienen cada uno su propia habitación, a excepción de 5.0.5 que siempre duerme cómodamente en su camita en la sala. Cierto era que Black Hat no les había dado a sus compañeros un lugar tan decente para dormir a diferencia del suyo propio, pero estaba bien.

El tenebroso silencio de la noche se vio interrumpido por las pisadas de los pies descalzos de la chica del grupo, queriendo hacer de las suyas nuevamente. No era la primera vez en que se escabullía por los pasillos a esas horas, en un principio había sido muy difícil hacerla dormir a la hora indicada, incluso ahora seguía desobedeciendo, era una suerte que por los sustos que le metía Black Hat ya haya entendido un poco que no debe ser tan escandalosa cuando su jefe quería que todos dejaran de molestar.

Esta vez haría algo un poco distinto a sus travesuras habituales. Sabiendo que Black Hat aún no entraba en su habitación (había sido un día bastante atareado), la joven e imprudente mujer se escabulló hasta los aposentos de su jefe, abriendo la puerta y cerrándola sigilosamente a sus espaldas.

La habitación era enorme, elegante digna de él, malvada tal cual es. Un lugar aterrador, no había lugar a dudas, tanto así que Demencia casi cae intimidada, pero una gran sonrisa invadió su rostro cuando contempló lo que había estado buscando y lo que más le interesaba: la cama.

Con pensamientos lascivos se mordió el labio, se deshizo de la bata que la había estado cubriendo y se posó sobre la gigantesca, cómoda y oscura cama. Vistiendo más que lencería atrevida, se mantuvo a la espera de su jefe, quien no tardó demasiado en llegar. Black Hat abrió la puerta, encontrándola sobre su cama y él no hizo más que poner una expresión hastiada en su rostro.

No era la primera vez que ella hacía esto, ya lo tenía harto, desde el principio siempre se le había insinuado, pero era la primera vez que ella tenía el descaro de estar sobre su cama. Sinceramente se sorprendió de que Demencia fuera capaz de llegar tan lejos. Es increíble pensar que ella esperara un resultado diferente al usual.

Ella, incapaz de sentir un gramo de vergüenza, emitió un gruñido provocativo, como le es costumbre, invitándolo a acompañarla esa noche, en esa cama.

—¡Demencia! ¡sal de mis dominios ahora! —le gritó Black Hat, demasiado fastidiado y demasiado cansado como para soportar la actitud de su "ayudante".

—¡Pero, Black Hat! —habló la risueña muchacha—, ¡su cama es muy cómoda y muy grande! ¡ja, ja, ja! ¡No le haría daño compartirla sólo...!

—¡FUERA! —gritó con fuerza, manifestando uno de sus comunes, e igualmente espantosos, rostros monstruosos de inframundo.

La chica ahogó un grito mientras se echaba para atrás y caía de la cama. Demencia se arrastró por el suelo alfombrado hacia la salida, tal como el reptil que aparenta. Se irguió al abrir la puerta, se detuvo antes de salir y dio una mirada hacia el hombre del cual estaba perdida e irrevocablemente enamorada. Con ojos suplicantes dijo:

—Pero...

—¡Sáquese de aquí! —Black Hat le dio una fuerte patada en el trasero, haciéndola estrellar contra el muro de enfrente—. ¡Váyase a hacer sus cochinadas a otro lado!

Le arrojó la bata que la chica había dejado olvidada dentro, cayéndole ésta en la cara antes de que pudiera decir algo, y después el sobrenatural hombre cerró la puerta de un portazo que resonó en la mansión y hasta hizo a las paredes temblar.

—Creí que le gustaría la sorpresa —se dijo la demente chica.

Alzando los hombros en derrota, se dispuso a ponerse la bata encima, sin molestarse en cerrarla. Se apegó a las paredes y comenzó a escalar con tremenda facilidad, llegando hasta el techo y siguiendo el camino a su recamara, no yendo por el suelo sino por arriba. El eco de los sonidos provenientes de la cocina hizo despertar su apetito y le recordó que no tenía mucho sueño realmente. Inquieta como ella misma, se rehusó a ir a la cama y decidió asaltar la cocina y asustar a quien sea que esté allá ahora mismo. Dirigiéndose a su destino, en ningún momento tocó el piso.

Se podría creer que en la casa con más maldad existente, probablemente, hubiera alimañas y plagas, pero no, la casa por muy terrorífica que sea no poseía ni la más mínima cucaracha en los corredores ni ningún rastro de polvo, todo gracias a 5.0.5 que no dejaba que nada estuviera fuera de su lugar, lo cual complacía a Black Hat quien no podía permitir que su hogar se saliera de sus estándares.

Demencia avistó las luces encendidas de la cocina y con sigilo descendió por esas paredes tapizadas. Se asomó por la entrada y pudo distinguir al Dr. Flug sentado en la mesa, comiendo un tazón de cereal a medio terminar, él se veía algo distraído y cansado, pero con semejante estrés que le provoca Black y a esas horas de la noche ¿cómo no encontrarse así? La chica, en lugar de preguntarse cómo es que Flug comía con la bolsa puesta y sin paciencia para averiguarlo, decidió continuar lo que se proponía desde un principio.

Siendo cuidadosa de no hacer ruido, aunque le era casi imposible, subió hasta arriba en el techo y cuando se encontró justo encima de Flug, emitió una enorme sonrisa y se soltó para aterrizar a su lado. El hombre dio un brinco del susto que se llevó por la repentina caída de su compañera.

—¡Bu! —exclamó ella al aterrizar—. ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡debiste haber visto tu cara de asustado! —metafóricamente hablando.

—¡Demencia! ¡¿Qué estás...?! —no fue muy difícil darse cuenta de que la mujer iba semidesnuda, tan sólo una pequeña y holgada bata cubría muy apenas su visible ropa interior. El científico disimuló su ligero sonrojo y la miró directo a los ojos—. Deberías estar en cama.

—Igual tú, ¿no es así? —Demencia mostró la lengua, observó el tazón que Flug había estado comiendo antes y recordó la otra razón por la que venía. Se giró hacia el enorme refrigerador y emocionada fue hasta él, lo abrió y comenzó a revolver todo lo que había dentro, eso incluía frutas, carne vencida y frascos con sustancias peligrosas—. Estoy segura de que teníamos un pastel esta mañana.

—Yo no podía dormir así que bajé a comer algo —le explicó, nervioso. Es que a veces el insomnio podía ser muy pesado o los sueños muy insoportables—. ¿Por qué estás tú... vestida así? —o, para ser más precisos, desvestida.

—Quería darle a mi querido Black Hat una sorpresa —dijo como si nada, encontrando finalmente lo que buscaba—. ¡Lo sabía! ¡el pastel! ¡ja, ja! —sacó del refrigerador un enorme pastel rosado y muy bien decorado.

—¡¿Qué?! —reaccionó Flug a la respuesta de la chica—. ¿Acaso te atreviste a entrar a su habitación?... ¡¿sin ropa?! —gritó su primera suposición, que resultó ser certera. Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza de la pura impresión.

—Ajá —confirmó Demencia rápidamente, atiborrándose la boca con pastel—. Y me metí a su cama también.

—Ay, Demencia, no puedo creerlo —dijo, atónito y algo espantado—. ¡¿Cómo te atreviste a hacer algo así?!

—Ja, ja, ¿estás celoso? —se rió mientras subía sobre la mesa para acabarse el pastel ahí sentada. Lo comía tomando trozos con las manos, llevándolos a su boca y llenándose la cara. Se detuvo unos segundos para verlo de manera afilada y feroz— ¿O será acaso que lo quieres para ti?

—¿Qué? ¡no digas tonterías, Demencia! —le dijo, aún alterado por la situación de su compañera—. Tal vez no comprendas la imprudencia que cometiste pero... —a su cara cubierta cayó un pedazo de pastel que la chica le arrojó sin pensar, cortando así lo que estaba diciendo.

—¡Ja, ja, ja! —se rió la lunática, poniéndose de pie sobre la mesa, aún con las mejillas cubiertas de pastel—. ¡Guerra de comida! —chilló con voz aguda y fuerte.

—¡No! ¡no! ¡no! —Flug subió hasta ella a gran velocidad, cubriéndole la boca para después darse cuenta de que él mismo había gritado también—. Recuerda la última vez que el jefe escuchó tus gritos a mitad de la noche —le advirtió susurrando, temeroso igual de recibir un castigo.

—Uy —Demencia pareció conectar la información en su mente, entendiéndolo y dándose cuenta de su error.

Se dejó caer sentada todavía sobre la mesa, la cual vibró por el peso que no debería estar soportando, puesto que las mesas no son para sentarse encima. Ella extendió las piernas y comenzó a tararear algo que sólo ella entendía. Flug retrocedió y desvió la mirada mientras con cuidado intentó bajar al suelo. Ella lo detuvo, lo tomó de la camisa y lo jaló hasta acercarlo a su cuerpo.

—¡Demencia! ¡suéltame! —dijo, comenzando a manotear hasta liberarse, alejándose unos centímetros, desconcertado.

—¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Puede que Black Hat se moleste conmigo pero él va a perdonarme! —dijo la chica con una enorme sonrisa—. Él debe amarme, si no es así, ¿por qué me conservó?

Flug, al escucharla, la miró a los ojos con asombro, pronto dirigió su mirada hacia la pierna izquierda de la mujer, viendo el dispositivo justo sobre su tobillo. Ella podría estar desnuda de las piernas, y más, pero ese rastreador sobre su tobillo izquierdo era lo único que la chica no podía quitarse.

—Demencia... —ésta es la parte en la que intentaría hacerla entrar en razón, pero con ella, que había perdido la razón por completo, sería totalmente inútil. Con voz cansada le dijo:—, ya mejor regresa a dormir.

Demencia resopló con desgana, se relamió los labios, percatándose de que había restos de pastel en su rostro, posteriormente trató de limpiarse con ambas manos.

—¿Ves? Por eso te decimos que comas con cuchara —le dijo Flug, buscando con la mirada algo para limpiarla, notando un pañuelo por el lavabo, fue por él.

—No lo necesito, doctor, para eso tengo las manos —dijo ella, meneando la cabeza, enfurruñada porque le había dicho que se fuera a dormir y no quería.

—Límpiate con esto, Demencia —dijo Flug acercándose de nuevo, ya habiéndose limpiado de cuando la chica le había arrojado pastel. Extendió el pañuelo hacia ella.

—Hm —musitó, apartando la cara de ese trapo.

—Demencia, quédate quieta un momento —le pidió con voz fastidiada.

Forcejeó un poco, queriendo limpiarle el rostro cuando ella trataba de alejarlo empujándolo con sus piernas. Le resultaba bastante difícil, no sólo porque la chica fuera más fuerte de lo que aparenta, sino que tenía que esforzarse para no verla demasiado, lo ponía nervioso. Ella sólo estaba jugando, siempre jugaba a costa de él. Cuando Demencia comenzó a reír fue cuando finalmente Flug logró hacer que se quedara quieta.

—Has provocado un desastre, Black Hat enfurecerá con nosotros —dijo el Dr. Flug, temeroso al imaginar a su jefe enojado.

—Je, je, je —se rió Demencia, no importándole demasiado en ese momento. Decidió dejar que Flug le limpiara la cara, primero las mejillas, luego los labios y el cuello.

Ella podía notarlo, estaba loca pero no tonta, se encontraba en ropa interior pero no lo había considerado hasta ahora, él estaba nervioso al tocarla. Podía ver entre su timidez una pizca de deseo, una muy pequeña que el hombre controlaba y no dejaba ver más allá de sus sonrojos distinguibles tras su mascara de papel. Pero Demencia comenzaba a sentirlo también, pues su amado Black Hat la había rechazado y la había dejado con las ganas minutos atrás. Pero ahí está Flug, era un hombre también ¿no es así? No se podía equiparar a Black Hat, a quien amaba con locura, pero él nunca, jamás, la había tocado como lo hacía Flug en ese momento.

Era un tacto amable, demasiado para lo que estaba acostumbrada. Y esa sensación hacía que comenzara a rasgar la madera de la mesa con sus uñas, inquietándose.

—Ahora vete a la cama —le dijo Flug después de limpiarla—, debo limpiar todo esto antes de que Black Hat lo vea en la mañana.

Para ese momento Demencia ya tenía una inusual sonrisa, una maliciosa, que dejó a Flug bastante confundido. Ella tomó un poco de las sobras de pastel regadas sobre la mesa y las llevó hacia su pecho.

—Te faltó una mancha —habló con ese tono de voz que usaba a veces con Black Hat, dejando muy clara su intención.

—Demencia, ni se te ocurra —le dijo Flug con severidad pero avergonzado al mismo tiempo, alejándose de un salto.

—¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Sólo bromeo, tonto! —no había estado bromeando realmente.

Flug la vio limpiarse con sus manos esa mancha de pastel sobre su bra, comenzando a lamberse los dedos al acto siguiente.

¿Por qué demonios se sentía así al mirarla? Por ese segundo no pudo resistir observarle el cuerpo con detenimiento para después volver a desviar la mirada, estando más ruborizado que antes. Él no era del tipo de hombre que se aprovecharía de estas situaciones, nunca lo fue y nunca lo sería, y probablemente ella sólo estaba jugando. ¿Y por qué podría verla de esa manera? Ella era todo menos algo que debería ser deseable.

Demencia era bastante... extraña, desde que ella comenzó a vivir en la casa con ellos Flug entendió que las cosas sólo iban a empeorar y a empeorar. Lo único bueno que había salido del relativamente reciente ingreso de la chica al equipo era que ahora Black Hat repartía su ira desatada entre ella y Flug, por lo que ahora Flug podía recibir sólo la mitad de esos castigos retorcidos y las bromas crueles.

Demencia no era más que una mujer loca y rota, despedazada y alterada, con poco vestigio de humanidad.

Flug tomó la mano que Demencia se había estado lamiendo, le limpió los restos de glaseado de los dedos con el pañuelo, como diciéndole que se comportara de una vez, pero no es lo que le decía. Demencia hizo una sonrisa que crecía con deseo, apretó la mano de Flug con la suya, encajando sus uñas de forma compulsiva. Él estaba dejándole el camino libre para hacer lo que quisiera, así lo interpretó ella y quizá así era.

Finalmente se quitó esa bata de dormir rosada, quedando desnuda de hombros y espalda, envolvió el cuello del hombre con sus brazos y acercó los labios a su pecho, besando y mordiendo por sobre su camisa, dejando un rastro de saliva. Lo atrajo más a sí misma, envolviéndole la cintura con su pierna izquierda, y ella, al estar aún sentada sobre la mesa con las piernas abiertas, buscó la forma de sentir en su intimidad aquella parte de él que sabía que ahora ansiaba tener dentro.

Y Flug sólo, pues, se estaba dejando llevar, estaba demasiado aterrado como para hacer más que dejar que ella lo guíe.

¿Qué carajo importaba ahora?, pensó él, ¿qué más da saber que ella lo estaba utilizando y que él se arrepentiría después? Pocas cosas tenían sentido ahora, ya nada importaba demasiado, qué consecuencias podría haber si no podría arruinarse el alma y la vida aún más.

Cuando advirtió que ella comenzaba a quitarse el bra, él la detuvo al instante.

—Ah, espera, espera —le dijo, nervioso. Ella lo miró, confundida. Él apenas sabía cómo debía reaccionar a todo esto, puesto que nunca lo habría planeado y nunca lo habría esperado—. Aquí no —murmuró, inseguro, pero suficientemente consciente como para saber que hacerlo ahí era mala idea.

—¿Vas a llevarme a tu habitación? —ella bajó de la mesa de un brinco y comenzó a dar saltos emocionados, con una risa traviesa y aguda.

—Sí, supongo que eso haré —no aplicaba la frase "¿En tu casa o en la mía?" porque literalmente vivían en la misma casa, era cuestión de elegir en qué cama dormir y realmente Flug no quería ver qué cosas tenía Demencia en su cuarto.

—¡¿Qué estamos esperando?! ¡vamos!

Fue ella la que lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró por el pasillo camino a la habitación. Realmente toda esta situación era demasiado descabellada. Si había un momento de retractarse era ahora, pero de alguna forma él no quería hacerlo.

¿Qué hacer esto no es demasiado malo? Se supone que el sexo es algo que se hace con quien se ama, cuyos sentimientos son correspondidos, _se supone_ , no esta locura sin sentido sea lo que sea. Todo era un juego para Demencia, queriendo obtener de Flug la pasión que Black Hat no le daba y, ella ignoraba, jamás le daría. Flug quería, por unos instantes, olvidarse de lo destrozado que estaba por dentro con alguien que estaba todavía peor.

Llegando al fin a la habitación de Flug, Demencia lo primero que hizo fue arrojarlo a la cama. Flug no sabía si inquietarse por lo precipitada que la chica era o alegrarse de que ella estuviera lo suficientemente distraída como para no destrozar los inventos a medio terminar que guardaba por toda su habitación.

Ella se montó sobre él, quitándole la camisa, le besó en el cuello y ya no queriendo aguantar más, buscó sus labios por debajo de esa bolsa de papel que lo cubría. Le descubrió la mitad de su rostro, es lo más que había logrado ver jamás de su cara, pudo notar sus labios temblorosos y su rubor que era aún más intenso que antes. Quedó pasmada unos momentos al verlo, pero pronto se dirigió a lo que buscaba.

Lo besó profundamente mientras él la abrazaba, comenzando a acariciarle la espalda y después el estomago, causándole cosquillas. Ella sólo se preguntó en dónde más él podría tocar para seguir haciéndola reír.

—No tengas miedo, anda —le insistió la chica, quien descubrió disfrutar tener el control pero quería que él también diera de su parte.

Sintió los dedos del hombre delinear su zona más intima en una suave caricia. Demencia suspiró, se recostó sobre él, mordiéndole el hombro y el cuello, mordiendo mucho más fuerte cuando sentía los dedos de él girar y presionar aún sobre su ropa interior.

—Hm —gimió, se enderezó un poco y soltó su larga cabellera color verde y fucsia, cayéndole en los hombros, para estar más cómoda a la hora de rodar en la cama.

Ella se deshizo del bra, permitiendo que él le besara y tocara los pechos. Sacó la lengua con placer al sentir cómo él iba lambiendo su par y dejando marcas que en realidad no eran nada comparadas a las mordeduras que ella le había dejado a él.

Había que admitirlo, esto no era ni por asomo parecido a las salvajadas que se había imaginado hacer con Black Hat, la ventaja es que aquello no era real, en cambio esto era lo más cercano a la calidez que podía recordar haber sentido a causa de otro ser humano.

Pronto buscó quitarle el pantalón al hombre, acariciando así su pene erecto por sobre la ropa interior, se colocó sobre él, sintiendo su intimidad contra la suya tan cerca. Con un jadeo volvió a besar a Flug con aún más desenfreno, mordiendo sus labios e introduciendo su lengua.

Flug la apegó más hacia sí mismo, le acarició la larga y enredada cabellera que caía a su espalda, jadeando igual que ella. La espera se volvía tortuosa. La miró a los ojos unos momentos, ella se distanció un poco de su rostro para mantener el contacto visual. Ella se veía tan diferente, su expresión alocada era parecida, pero sus mejillas coloradas, sus jadeos y los ojos ansiosos le daban un aspecto un tanto diferente. Demencia también quería ver lo mismo en él.

—Déjame verlo —pidió ella en un susurró, llevando sus manos a la bolsa de papel que cubría los ojos de su ahora amante.

—Demencia, no —la detuvo, tomándola fuerte de los dos brazos—. Estoy mejor así.

Ella iba a comenzar a protestar, pero él la sorprendió con un beso en la mejilla.

—¿Ah? —musitó. Ella había sentido ese gesto tan extraño que agrandó los ojos y lo miró con mucha confusión— Ah... —jadeó, sorprendida al sentir los labios de él chupar y morder su oreja izquierda.

Comenzaba a comprenderlo ahora, mientras encajaba sus afiladas uñas a la espalda del hombre, esto era lo más real y más cercano a algo que pudiera sanar su alma. Comenzaba a sentirlo, él se estaba satisfaciendo con ella, pero a la vez trataba de transmitirle cariño, algo que ella no estaba del todo segura de poderle regresar a cambio.

Como ella lo había visto venir, de alguna manera ahora estaba debajo, parecía que él se volvía un poco más valiente mientras más tiempo pasaba a su lado haciendo esto. Un beso más en los labios y pronto él descendió para besarle el pecho y el vientre, comenzando ella a agitarse más y a suspirar nuevamente. Se mordió los labios al notar lo que él pretendía, colocó sus largas piernas sobre los hombros de él y lo dejó lamber su intimidad por sobre la tela húmeda de lo que quedaba de su lencería.

—¡Ah! ¡doctor! ¡ah! —gimió mientras él le bajaba lentamente la ropa interior y comenzaba a lamber directamente su clítoris—. ¡Ahh! ¡quiero más! ¡dame más!

Y por ese momento, sólo por esos momentos, Black Hat ya no existía en su mente. Sólo Flug abarcaba cada espacio en su consciencia, y lo quiso sentir más, ahora más que antes quería sentirlo. Él pasaba su lengua con delicadeza y sus dedos comenzaron a hacerlo también y Demencia sentía que se volvería más loca si es que era posible.

Flug la miró, ella misma se acariciaba sus pechos con excitación. Ella lo miró también, haciendo un berrinche con los labios y preguntándole con su mirada enojada por qué había parado. Nunca pensó poderla ver hermosa, pero era realmente muy linda.

—Demencia... —le habló, pareciendo que su timidez había vuelto.

Ella comprendió rápidamente, lo que habían estado postergando y que ella más ansiaba estaba por ocurrir. Demencia ahogó una risa nerviosa y emocionada, abrió todavía más las piernas, dándole permiso de entrar.

—¡Ja, ja, ja! —carcajeó ella con fuerza al sentirlo penetrar su interior, no pudo reír más porque sus propios gemidos de placer no la dejaron.

Primero comenzó lento, observando la reacción de la mujer, viendo que ella estaba perfectamente continuó moviéndose contra ella con más rapidez, aun con su respiración agitada.

—Demencia —murmuró su nombre entre jadeos.

Ella se movía junto a él buscando sentir más y más, se mantenía con la boca abierta, con la mirada perdida, jadeando.

—Ah, Flug, ¡ahhh! —mostró su lengua, buscando la mirada del hombre—. ¡Ah! ¡ah! ¡ahhh! ¡ya... ya no puedo! ¡ahhh!

Él la tomó de la cintura, ella lo sintió venirse dentro suyo. Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza, emitiendo un grito cuando sintió su propio orgasmo llegar, encajó sus uñas en las cobijas, se mordió el labio con tanta fuerza que se causó daño, torció los dedos de sus pies con violencia mientras lanzaba otro grito. Había sido increíble.

—Ah... —ella estiró los brazos a sus costados, completamente rendida. Jadeaba intensamente con las mejillas ruborizadas y saliva cayendo por sus labios.

Flug se acostó a su lado, viéndola fijamente sin saber qué hacer ahora. Ella lo miró de reojo y él bajó la mirada, avergonzado.

—Lo siento —dijo Flug, muy nervioso, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

—¿Por qué... te disculpas? —preguntó ella, arqueando una ceja, con la respiración igual de agitada que la de él.

—No tengo idea —Flug se llevó la mano a la frente. Estaba demasiado acostumbrado a disculparse por las cosas que creía hacer mal y ahora ni siquiera estaba seguro si se había equivocado al hacerlo con ella.

Demencia se estiró con un pequeño bostezo, tomó una suave almohada detrás suyo y la abrazó con fuerza, acomodándose plácidamente como si fuera su propia cama. Flug sonrió un poco, llevó su mano a la mejilla de la mujer y la acarició con ternura. Ella parpadeó un par de veces, ¿por qué él hacía eso? No sabía pero se sentía tan bien, no bien como bien se siente el sexo, se sentía bien de una manera diferente.

¿Quién podría verlo? entre su desenchufada mente algo de coordinación. Demencia se acercó lo suficiente para darle un beso al científico en los labios, sabiendo ella que así debería de responder.

Ahora el sorprendido era Flug, quien la miró con desconcierto y algo de temor sin saber el motivo.

—¿Eso significa que ya no amas a Black Hat? —le preguntó, inseguro.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos, absorta por dicha pregunta. Recargó lentamente su cabeza sobre el pecho de Flug, sin decir nada. Él resopló, sin entenderla del todo.

Podría haber lugar para el remordimiento, pero no había espacio para arrepentirse. Había espacio a las dudas, pero jamás a la negación. Tal vez no se habían entregado amor, sólo vestigios de lo que quedaba dentro suyo y ya no sería. Pero un poco de afecto, un poco de dolor y un poco de diversión había sido suficiente para disfrutar la relación, entonces si era lo incorrecto no importaba.

—¡Oh no! —gritó Flug, dando un respingo de repente.

—¡Ay! ¡¿Qué?! —gritó Demencia, sentándose de golpe, espantada por semejante grito de su compañero. Y tan cómoda y tranquila que estaba hace apenas un momento.

—¡Olvidé limpiar la cocina! —exclamó, bajándose torpemente de la cama, tropezando y cayendo al suelo. Demencia hizo un mohín con los labios—. ¡Si Black Hat ve todo ese desastre va a...! —comenzó a vestirse con velocidad, pero antes de terminar se observó en un espejo cercano, notando las marcas rojizas de rasguños y mordidas por todo su cuerpo— ¡Ahhh!

—Ji, ji, ji, ji —se rió Demencia con malicia, cubriendo su sonrisa perversa con ambas manos.

—No... No es divertido, ¡¿cómo se supone que explique esto?! —se señaló a sí mismo, molesto.

Demencia alzó las manos, haciéndose la desentendida. Flug tomó su camisa de sobre la cama, pero Demencia lo pescó del brazo con una fuerte mordida.

—¡Ah! ¡Demencia! ¡quítate! ¡no! —le dijo, tratando de soltarse, pero ella lo jaló de vuelta a la cama y subió sobre él.

—No te vayas todavía —le rogó, encajando sus uñas en los hombros del hombre.

—La que debería irse eres...

—¡Aún queda toda la noche! ¡es mi turno de hacerte sexo oral!

—¡Espérate! ¡no grites esas cosas! —chilló, alejándola de un manotazo en la cara, estando él muy avergonzado e indignado.

—¡Ahhh! —gritó ella, aferrándose a la cintura del hombre para no dejarlo escapar.

—¡Ya basta! ¡Demencia! ¡debo ir! ¡nos meteremos en problemas! —logró liberarse de su fuerte agarre con algunos empujones.

Terminó de vestirse y ella lo miró, bastante frustrada. Él se encogió de hombros y suspiró, resignado.

—Volveré en un rato —la animó con voz enternecida.

—¡Te estaré esperando aquí! —exclamó ella con emoción, casi dando saltos en la cama. Flug giró los ojos.

Demencia tomó una cobija y cubrió todo su cuerpo todavía desnudo para protegerse del frío. Flug suspiró y salió por la puerta, cuando por fin estuvo fuera sólo una cosa pudo pensar.

—En qué lío me metí —murmuró con pesar, cubriendo su rostro con las manos, que de por sí ya estaba cubierto con su bolsa de papel.

Apenas pasaba de la medianoche y ya había sido una noche muy larga. Él sentía el ardor de las heridas que le había dejado la mujer, así debe sentirse. Podía escucharla gritando en sus memorias, por su causa, y sentía que de verdad había querido hacerlo con ella. Muy en el fondo, tal sentimiento era un tormento.

Pero no debía olvidar cómo era ella en realidad, así que cuando una idea vino a su mente, rápidamente volvió a abrir la puerta, sorprendiéndola.

—¡No toques nada! —le ordenó antes de volver a cerrar de un portazo y marcharse ahora sí.

¿No tocar nada? ¿la estaba retando, acaso?

Demencia dio una gran sonrisa traviesa, se tumbó en la cama, bastante orgullosa consigo misma. Es verdad que Flug no era nada como Black Hat, pero bien que lo había disfrutado tanto. Ese pequeño sentimiento en ella, esa poca culpabilidad de acostarse con otro cuando amaba a Black Hat, se borraba cuando pensaba en lo divertido que era Flug. Su cabeza no daba para pensarlo demasiado y no le importaba verdaderamente.

Al moverse tanto se enredó completamente entre las cobijas, trató de liberarse y pronto notó aquel dispositivo de rastreo que se mantenía aprisionando su tobillo izquierdo. Intentó inútilmente quitárselo a mordiscos pero le era imposible. Casi no se percataba de que lo llevaba puesto y normalmente no le molestaba, pero se comenzaba a preguntar por qué lo debía tener todo el tiempo.

Mejor se distrajo con otras cosas, echando una mirada a su alrededor. Había tantos aparatos curiosos y a medio hacer, sustancias etiquetadas y brillantes, planos de futuras creaciones llenos de números y letras. También había cosas aburridas, como fotografías de gente extraña y notas de mensajes curiosos, esas cosas que no le interesan y no notaba jamás.

Si hacía explotar algo, seguramente Flug la echaría y ya no continuarían por esa noche, pero habría una siguiente vez, se aseguraría de eso, y una siguiente y siguiente de ser necesario. Al menos hasta que Black Hat le hiciera caso. Pues no se rendía nunca.

Se terminó de vestir, como sabía que es prudente, con ropa que encontró en el armario, y fue a tocar algunas de las invenciones de Flug, esperando que algún botón accionara algo igual de divertido.

Así trabajaba su cabeza ahora, traviesa, risueña, alocada y sin ver el sentido en las imágenes a través de sus ojos.

* * *

 _Ahora, antes que nada, este fic NO tendrá continuación. Llegando a tener popularidad o no, mis oneshots, oneshots se quedan, siempre._

 _Ugh, en todos mis años escribiendo este es mi primer lemon en el sentido estricto de la palabra, fue bastante raro para mí._ _  
(Siempre creí que la primera vez que lo hiciera de alguna forma sería yaoi xD).  
Ya me había planteado escribir lemon antes, pero siempre viene una pregunta a mí "¿Es necesario?" y la respuesta claramente es no. Esta vez, no tengo idea, sólo quería escribirlo, no empecé a escribir con esa intención, pero pronto me di cuenta de que la historia iba para ese lado y tuve que sobreponerme a ello.  
Siempre pensé que cuando llegara la hora de escribir algo como esto, mis fanfics se corromperían y ya no habría vuelta atrás_ _. Soy histérica con este tema (eso explica la advertencia de arriba)._

 _Hm... podría darles mi opinión de los personajes, pero mejor les digo dónde encontrar mis teorías tontas, mi hermana las subió a su canal de youtube, pueden encontrarla con el nombre Panda & Conejo (no sé por qué diantres su canal se llama así, pero siempre me hace vídeos de mis teorías así que no me quejo)._

 _Creo que es todo, así que ¿reviews?  
_

 _(Por todos los dioses, el fic me quedó más largo de lo que planeaba)._


End file.
